DIVERGENT (you only live once)
by emma2309
Summary: tris moves in with her sister Chris and boyfriend will after she discovers that her boyfriend has been cheating on her only to discover that there is more to life and she is going to live it with the help of her friends also her sister and a club owner by the name of Eric. please review and tell me what you think. (smut all the way)
1. Chapter 1

**DIVERGENT**

 **YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

I am on a plane heading to chicargo to join my little sister christina and her long time boyfriend will to make a fresh start and they have kindly offered to let me live with them intill I get back on my feet. You see I recently broke up with my boyfriend of 3 years due to the fact that I found out that he has been cheating on me and got this whore pregnant and I only found out as I cought them making out in his car would you believe so here I am beatrice prior 25 years old with only 2 bags to her name as I had to leave most of my stuff behind as I could not bring it with me and I wanted to maker sure that that ass hole didnt know where I moved to.

 **PAGE BREAK.**...

16 hours later the plane has finally landed and I am just stepping off the plane and I look at my serroundings searching for my to favourete people right now but it is a little hard when the air port is totally packed with people arriving and people who are trying to leave the airport.

I look to my left and then I notice a pair of hands waving in the air full of excitement and running at full speed in my direction and I can feel my face light up and happy tears run down my face as I just drop my bags and run towards my favourte person in the world my little sister chris.

" **TRISSSS?" OMG YOU ARE FINALLY HERE".**

" **CHRISSY** I have missed you so much" and with that we give each other a well diserved hug and it lasts for what seems like an eternaty as I can not let her go yet while we are whispering sweet sister things to each other aka ( **I miss you, I love you, that kind of stuff** )

we let each other go when I feel a presents behind ma and I look around to find my good friend and chris boyfriend will with the biggist smile on his face holding his arms out for me to hug him and I happerly ablige.

" **omg willy I missed you** " how are you bud. I say holding onto him tight he has always been like a brother to me ever since high school we became friends the very first day I joined dauntless high we would always hang out with are other friends zeke and uriah playing games like truth or dare or paint ball games like that god I miss all that.

" **Bea** I missed you to sis we have so much to talk about and catch up but to night me, you and chris are going to a night club to night to celebrate you coming to live with us and also we have a big surprise for you to also to get your mind off that ass hole". He says smiling.

"ohh really what is the surprise? Oh dont tell me you have set me up with a male model I mock laughting.

" oh hardy ha ha but no I have not set you up with a guy but I promise you that you will love this surprise".will proudly says while picking up my bag's.( such a gentlemen)

we all get into wills pick up truck and start to head towards home and chris decided to sit in the back with me I think she is worried that I am going to break at any time. She looks at me while holding my hand and rubbling her thumb over my knuckles which I might add is very soothing.

" so how are you holding up sis" chris asks me lovingly.

" im ok now chris now I am here with you and willy".

" I know you dont want to talk about that ass hole and I dont blame you but all I want you to know that if at anytime night or day that you just need to talk and let it out I will always be here for you sis".

" thanks chris I love you, you know that right I know I dont say it as much but I really do"

" I love you to tris you have always been there for me when ive needed it and now I am going to be there for you"

I give chris a tight hug like my life depended on it and gave her a kiss on the side of her head before i let go.

" **HAY** what about me bea dont you love me any more" will says with a pout on his lips doing his best pupy dog look the best he can In the rear view mirror.

" ha ha of course I love you to willy but you already know that".

We all laugh at are sillyness and just being around these to I am already starting to feel better.

We arrive at there house(well my house to now) and I can see to figures sitting on there porch but I can not see there faces so I just look at chris to ask who they are and she has a very big smile on her face and will turns around in the car and he to has a big smile on his face.

" ok guys who are they" I ask all nervous.

" why dont you get out and ask them" chris says trying to push me out of the car.

So I just go with it and I open the car door and start to head towards the house when I realise I have seen these people before and when they turn round my whole face lights up, **"** **No fucking way"** I shout and I run at full speed.

" **OMG ZEKEY , URI** omg ,omg no fucking way I pounce on them both and they give me a bear hug.

" **TRISSY – POO** we have missed you zeke says while lifting me up and spinning me a round and I can not help but laugh the who time.

" god I can not believe its you" I end up punching them both in the arm.

" **OW** jeez tris what was that for" they both say while pouting at me.

" you had'nt skypt me in like 6 weeks tut,tut," I say while folding my arms over my chest giving them the serious look.

" were sorry tris we have been really busy with are new business and finding a new apartment that we just have not had the time we are really sorry" zeke says looking generally sorry.

" ok I forgive you this time, I say smiling at them both. What business have you opened up".

Oh we have opened up a garage that customises cars trucks and motorbikes and are business is booming its called padard workshop it is totally awesome you must come and see it" uri says with infusiasum.

" of course I will, im thinking of buying myself a new motorbike anyway so I think I will get you to to personalise it I guess putting your trade mark on it" I say smiling at them.

" that would be totally awesome and we wont even charge you a penny for it" zekey says.

We all head into the house and chris shows me my new bedroom and I spend about an hour unpacking my bags and taking a quick shower before I head into chris and wily's bedroom so she can do my hair and make-up before we head to this hot night club that they both told me about.

I just can not wait to let my hair down and have some fun also to forget that asshole.

" tris I know I keep asking this but are you sure that you are ok I mean you dont have to be its only me here you can always let yourself brake once and a while". Chris asks while holding my hand.

" to be honest chris I was hurt in more ways then one I thought that he was the one and I was totally in love with him but he clearly never felt the same I just want to forget that he even existed and move on with my life thats why starting tomorrow I am going to find a job get that new motorbike ive always wanted and start fresh". I tell her with a smile on my face.

" ok tris now lets go out and have some fucking fun" chris says jumping up from her seat.

We both laugh and head down the stairs where the boy's are waiting in the kitchen with a bottole of beer in there hands.

( 30 minuites later outside the club)

we are in a line waiting to be let into the club and the place is booming im standing there just on the outside where there is a barricade trying to keep people in line when I notice a lad standing tall full of muscle very handsome his head is shaved on the sides he is waring a black tight t-shirt black jeans and combat boots talking to the bouncer when I notice that he is looking around him some girls are trying to flirt with him obviously trying to get a pass into the club so they dont have to wait in line but he is not having any of it he just brushes it off.

Jesus I cant stop watching him I actually find myself enjoying how he acts and how he holds himself im to much in looking at him that I dont notice that he is looking in my direction looking at me with a side smile I cant help but smile back and all of a sudden he starts to walk my way and I find myself getting nervous, with in seconds he stand right infront of me holding my gaze with those chanting grey eyes.

" hello what is your name" he asks

" u-um i-im tris" I hold my hand out for him to shack and he holds it in his own while lightly kissing my knuckles.

" charmed im eric owner of this club have you been here before I have not seen you around and I think I might have noticed a beautiful lady such as yourself here before" he says giving me one of his handsome smiles.

" nice to meet you eric and no I only arived her this morning so im looking forward in seeing what your club is all about" I say smirking at him.

" well then I think I should let you in now then" eric says

" well that would be wonderful but I am here with my sister and 3 friends" I say hopefully he lets us all in.

" thats ok bring them with you" eric offers while still holding my hand.

" that is very sweet of you I grab the rest and eric walks us to the door to let the bouncer know that we are aloud to head on in im about to walk through the door when eric quickly stops me and bends down so his lips are by my ear and says.

" wait at the bar so I can bye you a drink dear tris" he asks while I feel his breath on my neck and GOD does it feel good.

I look up at him and look into his eyes and I lean on my tip toes and give him a sweet kiss on his cheek as a thankyou while nodding my head at him.

PAGE BREAK...

I walk into the club and the place is packed full of sweaty bodys half of them drunk and half of them making out.

I weave through the dancing bodys trying to reach the bar and when I aventually get there I finally find the gang standing at the bar waiting to be surved jigging to the beat of the music.

" tris where did you get to" zeke ask's while putting an arm over my shoulders.

" sorry I was talking to that club owner eric the guy who let us go straight in" I say srugging my shoulders like its no big deal.

"You mean the tall handsome one who kissed your hand a moment ago" chris says bouncing on the spot.

" yeah thats the one, hes very sweet" I say feeling a blush coming on.

Everyone eventually gets a drink and start to head towards the dance floor while I wait at the bar not in the mood at the moment to dance.

I sit at the bar with my vc just watching my sister and friends dancing and laughting totally enjoying themself's I could not help it but smile at the fact that they all looked happy and care free, it also helped me think of how my life has changed in the last 48 hours when I thought that I was happy in a loving relationship and hoped that one day I would be married to him and have 2 point 4 children but how wrong I was so I dicided from this day forward that I was going to let my hair down and just have fun for the time being and hope that one day that I will meet my prince charming and have my dream come true and have 2 point 4 children.

Christina comes running over to me and askes if I want a drink.

" sure I will have a nother vc please sis" I smile at her.

" here you go tris why dont you come and join us on the dance floor you know live a little and loosen up those hips of your" she asks while poking at my sides.

" ok come on hun lets show the boys what we are made of" I grab hold of chris'es hand and walk towards the boys who are bouncing around looking like idiots.

Me and chris are standing next to each other dancing to the beat I look over towards zeke and uriah and notice that they are dancing with some random girls and will is dancing with chris so I decide to move to a different part of the dance floor so I have room to move around and I start to close my eyes so I can feel the beat run through my body and I can feel my hips sway to the music and my hands strtch up over my head and I start to sway to the music loving the feeling of the alcohol running through my vains and loosining me up when I feel someone grab a hold of my hips and push my body into there chests.

I open my eyes and look behing me and notice that it is the clubs owner eric.

" hi took your time didnt you mr eric" I say teasingly.

" oh I was here I was just admioring you from a distence" eric whispers in my ear.

" is that so well I looked around this place and I didnt see you anywhere are you sure you were looking for me" I say flirtatiously. ( **what am I doing im flirting with eric that I have just meet but I can not help it he is totally hot)**

" oh I was in my office looking at the cameras and I noticed you looking way to hot to be dancing on your own so I had to get out here before some loser tried to get to you before I did" he says and I can feel his breath on my neck which makes my skin tingle all the way down to my thighs making me hot under the collor.

I decide to stretch my arms so I can place me hands behind his neck and push my body into him and sway to the music and ocationally grind my hips into his groinege area and cant help but smile when I here him moan into my ear.

" god your driving me insaine do you know that tris".

" I do now" and I push my bottom into his groun area a little harder and feel him grip my hips a little harder .

After about 10 minuites of us dancing and flirting I feel him lean down towards my ear as if he is going to talk to me.

" follow me?" eric says in my ear.

" I follow behind him and towards a door becide the bar and notice that it leads to a hall way and we aventually stop at a door that says MAIN OFFICE and I satnd there while eric opens the door with his key and I can not help but wonder why we are here and I also can not believe I willingly followed him even though I only meet him this evening but I feel as if I can trust him so when he opens his office door he lets me walk In first and I turn around and watch him shut his office door and lock it after him and I cant help but show a look of confution on my face and he must notice because he just gives me a flirtatious smile that drives my body insaine and he starts to walk towards me and when he is inches infront of me he sweeps his arm across his desk and knocks everything off of it he looks down at me and I can not help but bit my lip and he places his hand behind my head and smaches his lips to mine and I just totally lose control I kiss him with the same amount of hunger and place my hands under his tight black top feeling the urge to touch him and run my hands up and down his muscler body and he obvious likes what im doing as he moans in to the kiss.

After a while we pull apart to breath and we just look at each other with a smile on are faces.

All of a sudden eric fulls to his knees and I look at him abit confused and start to ask him what he is doing.

" what are you doing." I say looking down at eric.

Eric is looking at me with his flirtatious smile and I can feel his hands on ever side of my legs slowly speading my legs and lifting my dress up while kissing my inner thigh and heading up my leg and it feels absolutely brilliant and I don't want him to stop.


	2. divergent (you only live once)

**DIVERGENT**

 **( YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

I sit on his desk unable to think straight, all I know it that I am in the club owners office and that I only met him this morning and any minuite now I will be having sex with him and at the back of my head I am talling myself that I should stop this and walk out of this office but my body just does not agree with my mind and as the saying goes what your body wants is what your body gets and besides who would turn down a very hot man down to sex even if it is meaningful and just a spare of the moment thing my mind is interupted when I feel eric place his hands around the elastic of my panties and start to get up from his neeling persition and smash his lips to mine again while he ruffly rips my panties off of me and I can not help but lt out a loud moan in pleaser.

" god tris you are so beautiful I can not wait to fuck you " eric says between kissing me.

I feel his hands move all around my body and then snake around my back and slowly unzip my dress while he lets his fingers glide down my back and I can not help but shiver to his touch.

I feel that this is taking to long so I grab the hem of his t-shirt and in one swift movement I pull it over his head and fling it over my head while I pleaserly run my hands alover his ripped chest and slowly glid them to the hem of his trousers and to the button of his pants and undo the button from its hole and lower the zipper slowly while grazing my finger nails along his hard shaft and I can hear his growl into the kiss .

I slide histrousers and boxers off and down his very strong legs and he helps by kicking them off, I take hold of his hard trobbing shaft with my danty hands and glide my hand in an up and down motion nice and sowly teasing him as I start to kiss and lick and nibble his neck working my way down his hard muscular chest with open mouth kissis while he glids his hand towards my moist centre.

He inserts a finger into my awaiting woman hood while allowing his thumb to rub curcles on my aceing nubbin and I can not help but let out a loud moan.

" you enjoying that b- baby g-god you are so fucking sexy" eric trys to say while I massage his hard shaft .

" g-god eric d-dont stop that feels so good omg im going to c-cum" I try to say as I feel my orgasm approching.

" g-god you feel so tight" eric breaths out heaverly.

I could not take it any more I feel to my knees and took his hard shaft into my awaitning mouth and sucked hard as I let my orgasm run through my body.

I can feel eric grab a hold of the back of my head and started to frust his hips helping me try and make him cum.

" y-yes tris that feels a-a-amazing o-oh shit im going t-to-"

before he could finish that sentence he exploded into my mouth and I just swollowed every last drop and he let out a very loud raw.

I got up off my knees and wiped my mouth while giving him a devils smile and being rather pleased with myself that I made his scream like that and that I felt a hundred timed better after he made me cum and cum hard.

I sat on his desk looking at him while I started to straighted ny dress and tidy myself up and in the corner of my eye I could see him putting his pants back on and pulling his t-shirt back on over his head.

" that was amazing tris im shocked that you dont have a boyfriend awaiting for you out there" eric says un be known that I just dumped my 2 timing ass hole of a boyfriend.

" well I did but he disided to cheat on me so yeah" I say looking down at my feet feeling surprised that I told him so openly.

He comes over to me and places his fingers under my chin and lifts my chin up so I will look into his eyes.

" tris he must be the most dumbest ass hole that on this planet you are a beautiful woman and sexy at that" he say's while giving me a sexy smile. " what I am trying to say is that if I was dateing you I would not need to look at a nother woman wheni would have all the woman that I would ever need right here". Eric explains while pointing at me.

" thankyou eric" all I say as im not sure what to say at that statement.

" any way eric I should be going my sister would be wondering where I went to I say smiling at him and getting off his desk and starts to walk towards his office door.

" can I see you again maybe tomorrow night". Eric asks hoping.

" I would love to but I really need to find a job and strat to get my life back on track" I try to explain to him even though I would have loved to of meet up with him.

" well why dont you start working here I am looking for a bar tender so why not work for me"i look at eric wide eyed and shocked.

" are you serious, you want to give me a job here at your club" I ask still stuned.

" yes tris here why not come round tomorrow about 3 in the afternoon so I can show you the rob's and get you fitted into a uniform and introduce you to the rest of the staff" erc says while giving me his sexy smile that lets me go weak at the knees..

I run at full speed towards eric and rap my arms around his neck while smashing my lips to his.

" omg thankyou thankyou eric you are incredible" I say smiling like an idiot.

"oh you say that now just wait in till you get to know me I can be a complete night mare to work for" Eric says looking into my eyes.

"oh that's al right Eric if you become a complete ass hole top me I will just stop giving you the biggest blow job ever" I say all sassy while heading out the door and looking over my shoulder giving him an evil smile and a quick wink and all I can here from him is a rumbling laugh.

 **That's all for today guys sorry its a short chapter I hope to post another tomorrow night thanks for reading …..**


End file.
